Power and signal distribution connectors mechanically and electrically connect at least two conductors at, ideally, the lowest possible power loss. Connectors are not designed to make and break a hot electrical circuit as are switches, relays and contactors. Nevertheless, during their service life connectors can be plugged and unplugged under load many times (i.e. “hot plugged”). Very often this disconnection under load occurs when physically switching off the power in advance would be considered time consuming and inconvenient. Also, connectors in automotive power networks are plugged and unplugged under load during diagnostic procedures, fuses are plugged at short circuit conditions, and so forth. Under some circumstances in the above situations, the connector suffers no significant damage with multiple engages/disengages. Other times, just one disconnect damages the terminals beyond repair. In other words, under specific conditions, a long arc may be generated at engage/disengage, which may cause extensive terminal erosion. This erosion may damage the physical shape of the terminal, preventing re-engagement or proper terminal contact forces after disengagement.
FIG. 1 depicts a known electrical connector 10 having a receptacle 12 and a male pin 14, wherein the male pin 14 has just been separated from the receptacle 12 and the tips or contacts 16, 18 of the terminals are presently within a terminal proximity zone or range 20. By “terminal proximity zone” is meant a spatial range over which an electrical arc 22 is most prone to arise when the terminals are subjected to an applied voltage (that is, when under load), in which the overall proximity zone length may vary depending, for example, upon circuit load and atmospheric conditions. Moreover, as the length or space between terminal contacts increases, within the established zone, the voltage and energy required to sustain the arc must also increase. If the energy reaches high enough proportions (an energy limited by the circuit voltage), arc erosion of the terminal contacts results. In other words, an electrical arc 22 will leap between the closest contacts 16, 18 of the terminals 12, 14 taking a most direct path there between. Because a most direct path is taken, the arc energy exposed to the contacts is maximal since it takes longer to sufficiently separate the contacts far enough to extinguish the arc. This results in a potential for terminal erosion.
Traditionally, the automotive industry utilizes a 14 volt direct current, VDC, power network. With such low voltages, no serious consequences are associated with plugging and unplugging under load due to very spatially short break arcs (the arc energy remains below that required to damage the contact material). However, the world's leading car manufactures and component suppliers are promoting 42 VDC power networks. Unfortunately, multiple matings and disconnects of a 42 VDC automotive network damages a standard connector terminal beyond repair because the break arcs are much longer and associated energy is higher. In other words, under specific conditions, a long arc may be generated at matings or disconnects which may cause high contact erosion. This erosion may damage the physical shape of the 42 VDC terminal preventing re-mating or hindering proper terminal contact forces after assembly.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable if such arcs could be suppressed or quenched as soon as possible reducing the arc energy exposed to the contacts to eliminate contact erosion.